


Я всегда буду тебя ждать. - ШХ (I will always wait for you. -SH)

by Sevima



Series: Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ (Give me 5 minutes. -JW) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Автокоррекция? - ДВ





	

**Author's Note:**

 

**Скучно. - ШХ**

  


_Что ж, ничего нового. Попытай счастья у Лестрейда, вдруг у него есть интересное дело. - ДВ_

  
  
**Я уже звонил ему дважды. Ничего. Приезжай домой. Поиграем в Клюэдо. - ШХ**

  


_Э... Нет. Мы больше не будем в ЭТО играть. - ДВ_

  
  
**Почему нет? В последний раз было весело... - ШХ**  
  
**Ты злишься, что все время проигрываешь... - ШХ**

  


_Заткнись. Просто - нет. Что насчет посмотреть телевизор? К счастью, я через час заканчиваю. Ты можешь пока заказать нам еды из китайского ресторанчика, умираю, как есть хочу. - ДВ_

  
  
**Окей. Но без телевизора. Нам не по 12 лет, Джон! Но ты можешь помочь мне в эксперименте. - ШХ**

  


_Согласен (если это не какая-нибудь отрава). Заказывай еду, сейчас. - ДВ_

  
_И телевизор можно смотреть и после 12 лет, кстати. - ДВ_

  
  
**Это не яд. Совсем... - ШХ**

  


_Лжец. - ДВ_

  
  
**Еда будет через 15 минут. И я не лжец. Обычно. - ШХ**

  


_Нет, ты лжец. Постоянно лжешь. Даже не знаю, почему я тебя люблю. - ДВ_

  
_ПОЧЕМУ Я ТВОЙ ДРУГ. - ДВ_

  
  
**ЧТО?! - ШХ**  
  
**Ты только что сказал, что... - ШХ**

  


_Автокоррекция? - ДВ_

  
  
**Серьезно?? И как это можно заменить "я тебя люблю" на "я твой друг"?? - ШХ**

  


_Ну... Я не знаю. - ДВ_

  
  
**Нельзя. - ШХ**  
  
**То есть, ты меня любишь? Честно? - ШХ**

  


_И зачем мне тебе отвечать? - ДВ_

  
_Чтобы ты потом меня этим шантажировал? - ДВ_

  
_Я не настолько глуп, знаешь ли. - ДВ_

  
_Или не знаешь. Для тебя я просто идиот, который живет с тобой в одной квартире, потому что у него недостаточно денег, чтобы снять отдельную. - ДВ_

  
  
**Это не так. Ты не идиот. Хотя, может, и идиот, если не видишь, что тоже мне нравишься. - ШХ**

  


_Что?! Ты... Ты действительно...? - ДВ_

  
  
**Да... - ШХ**

  


_То есть, я тебе нравлюсь именно в том самом плане? - ДВ_

  
_Шерлок? - ДВ_

  
  
**Ну... Да, наверно. Не знаю. Никогда не испытывал чего-то подобного... Но ты мне правда нравишься... А ты? Ты действительно испытываешь ко мне то, что сказал? - ШХ**

  


_Ну... Я чувствую это уже очень давно... Думаю, с самого знакомства, просто не думал, что ты можешь ответить мне взаимностью... Это просто.. Уау. - ДВ_

  
  
**Не знаю, что я должен ответить... Не понимаю, как кто-то может меня любить. - ШХ**  
  
**Что ты собираешься делать? Притвориться, что ничего не было или... СДЕЛАТЬ что-то?? - ШХ**

  


_Как кто-то может любить ТЕБЯ? Ты самый удивительный человек, что я когда-либо встречал. И если кто-нибудь посмеет сказать тебе обратное, я надеру ему зад. Без шуток. - ДВ_

  
_Что ж, я понимаю, что ты никогда не состоял в каких-либо отношениях, так? Так что, если ты хочешь оставить все, как есть сейчас, то я не против. Но если же нет... - ДВ_

  
  
**Ты не прав, Джон. Это ТЫ самый добрый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. И я чувствую, что это я недостаточно хорош для тебя... Но... Теперь, когда я знаю, что ты тоже МЕНЯ любишь... Я хочу что-то сделать. Хотя и боюсь, что недостоин тебя. - ШХ**

  


_Недостоин меня? Ты более чем достоин. Шерлок, ты... Нет, я не могу сказать тебе все это так. Я еду домой. Сейчас же. Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ_

  
  
**Я тебя жду, Джон. - ШХ**  
  
**Я всегда буду тебя ждать. - ШХ**


End file.
